


The Dive

by asterisks



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon continues his impulsive actions and disregards the consequences as the gang puts together a plan to get rid of Klaus. Alaric is appointed to keep Damon under wraps but that's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody Told Me to Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon attacks Klaus and is bitten by one of the original's hybrids. He then finds loyalty in an unexpected person.

How did it end up like this? After all the precautions he took he still was bitten by a wolf. Again. "Damn it...this is unfortunate." Damon droned to himself as he slammed the front door shut. He wasn't sure if he would tell his brother right away but he knew he didn't have much time left. Things were spiraling out of control already and adding on to that wouldn't help anyone. He stopped mid-thought when he sensed someone nearby. He moved towards the doorway and leaned against the frame, eyes scanning the room. "I'm getting really tired of these little surprise visits, Elijah." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I told you this would be an outcome. My brother is smarter than you think. Under estimating Klaus will get you all killed."  
  
"I really wish Elena had of reconsidered inviting you in."  
  
"Must you be so rude? Wasn't killing me twice enough for you, Damon?"  
  
"No. How about one more?" He sped over to Elijah, stake in hand but was quickly stopped.  
  
Elijah had Damon pinned to the wall with his hand tightly around the Salvatore's neck. "Don't be so arrogant. Don't forget, I'm older and stronger than you. You must have a death wish."  
  
"Nah, just consider me playful~"  
  
Elijah narrowed his eyes before piercing Damon's chest with his hand.  
  
He grunted and grabbed at the original's wrist. "Relax grumpy, I'm only kidding."  
  
"I don't kid."  
  
"Clearly." He took a deep breath, trying to limit his movement. "You're here for a reason. Mind if I ask what that reason is?" He murmured trying to change the subject.  
  
Elijah pushed his hand deeper into Damon's chest before pulling it out. "You have been bitten. You'll need a cure."  
  
"There is no cure. Well there isn't for me at least. I doubt your brother would be so willing to give me his blood again after I tried to kill him tonight."  
  
"I'll get you his blood."  
  
"And what makes you think he'll help me?"  
  
"Because he'll do it for me."  
  
Damon sighed. "And what do I have to do for you in return?"  
  
"Stay alive." With that said he disappeared. Elijah was becoming Damon’s savior more than he would have liked. He just couldn’t let the arrogant bastard die.  
  
"Damon, we're home." Elena shouted from the front door only moments later.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, princess."  
  
"What's got you so grumpy?" She asked softly. Walking over to Damon she saw the fresh blood stain on his white T-shirt. "Damon, what happened?!"  
  
"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I was just dealing with a little _original_ vampire business as usual."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"He's fine, Elena. He already healed." Stefan said, leaning against the wall behind her. "Which original tried to rip your heart out?"  
  
"They weren't trying to, just warning me." He went over to the alcohol and poured him a glass. "I went after Klaus tonight."  
  
"You what!?" Elena growled. "We had a deal with him, Damon. You'd leave him alone and he'd leave us alone."  
  
"Yeah about that, _you_ made a deal. _I_ never said I was okay with it."  
  
"Damon, you need to leave him and his hybrids alone for the time being." Stefan scolded.  
  
Damon rolled his eyes, swishing the liquor around in his glass. “Oh Stefan, you really think it’s that easy, huh?” He downed the shot of his bourbon and slammed the glass down to the wooden table. “Fine then, brother. Have it your way.” He sped off and soon was out of the house and out of sight. He was getting fed up with all of the rules placed on him. He didn’t return to Mystic Falls just to have someone regulating his every move. That just wasn’t his style.  
  
Elena turned to Stefan and sighed. “He’s going to get himself killed. You have to go find him, Stefan.”

“Damon is a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides, I’m sure he’s going to the bar to drink it off since we’re here.”  
  
She tightly sealed her eyes and nodded. “Alright, but if he’s not back in the morning promise me that you’ll go look for him.”  
  
“I promise, Elena.”

* * *

A while back Damon would have gone to the Grill to drink away his frustrations with authority and compelled a few women for their blood. As of late though, his place of sanctuary― more like his person who held his sanctuary had become Alaric. He would never admit it but Alaric had grown on him. He wanted to hate the hunter but deep down he cared for him and it showed. He sighed heavily when he stopped outside of the man’s door, knocking obnoxiously. “Riiiiiiiic! Open up I’m feeling needy.”  
  
The blond tried to ignore it but he knew Damon too well. The vampire wouldn’t go away. Not that easily. Rolling out of bed he stumbled over to the door. “You better be dying.”  
  
When the door opened Damon winked and let himself in. “Why thank you, I’d love to come in.” He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the beer sitting on the counter. He ignored the bitter taste of the warm beverage and focused more on the man by the door.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Why does something have to be wrong?”  
  
“Well, it is 2 o’clock in the morning, your shirt is bloody, and you just drank an old warm beer.”  
  
Damon rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. “Okay, just a normal day in Damon’s world. You should be used to me coming to you, Ricky.”  
  
The blond closed the door and locked it before moving back to his bed. “I’m not your caretaker and we aren’t friends remember?”

Damon hopped up onto the counter and grinned. “Yeah, I know and here I thought we were making progress. You know you love me. I’m witty and charming.”

Alaric sat up from the bed and glared at Damon. “Either lie down and go to sleep or leave so I can sleep. I’m tired, Damon.” To outsiders he probably sounded really cruel to Damon but between the both of them, that was how they showed their love.  
  
“You want the truth?”

“That would be nice.”  
  
He sighed heavily and slid off the counter and waltzed over to the blonde’s bed. He took a seat right next to him and pulled his shirt off. “I went after Klaus tonight…and I got bitten by one of his little hybrid bitches.”

Damon had Alaric’s attention now. “Damn it Damon…we all were supposed to stay away from him. I was sure that was explained to us clearly.” He sat back up again and ran two fingers down the wound on Damon’s back. “When did this happen?”  
  
“About an hour ago so I have about 6 more before the hallucinations begin.”  
  
“Great.” He pushed the covers off himself and sat up straight next to Damon. “We have to get you his blood. You’ll die without it.”  
  
“No shit Sherlock, but don’t worry about that. Apparently Elijah is handling that little detail. I’m not sure why he’s going to do it but I don’t trust him.”  
  
“I don’t trust any of them.” Alaric pulled his hand away and brought his gaze up to Damon’s. “You attacked Klaus, there is no way he’ll give you his blood now.”

“That’s what I—“ His sentence was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

“Now what…?” He pushed up from the bed and went to see who it was. “Who is it?” He shouted.

“Elijah. I know Damon is here. I can smell him.”

Damon stood. “Are you stalking me now?”

Alaric opened the door and remembering that Elijah had already been invited in he stepped aside. Still, Elijah had manners and wouldn’t just barge in like his brother- or Damon. “Come in.”

The original vampire walked inside and locked eyes on Damon. “Here,” he murmured as he tossed a small vile of blood to the infected vampire.

“How in the hell did you manage to get this?”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be seeing you soon.” He turned to Alaric and nodded to him before taking his leave. He wasn’t one to overstay his welcome or to intrude.

Alaric once again closed the door and glanced at his friend. “Alright. Drink it before you snap.”

Damon did as he was told with no fuss. He didn’t want to lose control like before. He hated that he hurt Elena the first time and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Alaric. Within seconds he could feel the bite healing. The slight ache in his back soon ceased to exist as well. “You’re gonna yell at me now aren’t you?

"No. I’m just going to assume you learned your lesson so I can go back to sleep.”

“Well that’s no fun.” He moved over to Alaric and invaded the hunter’s personal space. “I said I was feeling needy, Ric.”

“Damon, you’re such a hassle.” He turned so that they were face to face. “Just a onetime thing huh?”  
  
“Eh, I guess I changed my mind. Don’t forget that I’m reckless and impulsive so you should have expected this.”

“Nowadays I don’t know what to expect from you.” He smiled softly and shook his head. He just couldn’t figure out why he associated with Damon. “Pain in my ass.” The hunter smirked and pushed Damon back some until he fell back on the bed. “I did mention that I was tired didn’t I?”


	2. Curiosity to My Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More emphasis on the relationship between Alaric and Damon and a surprising turn that awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short because I wanted to spend a little more time on Alaric and Damon before things spiral out of control in chapter 3.

"Yeah you mentioned it but I don't care." Damon smirked and kicked off his shoes so he could get in the bed properly. Despite the fact he wasn't tired, he'd sleep anyway just so Alaric could rest. "Don't tell anyone I was nice to you. I'll deny it."  
  
Alaric shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He returned to the bed and slid back under the covers. "Goodnight, Damon." He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Damon’s company. When Alaric was around the impulsive vampire, things were exciting and unpredictable. Believe it or not, Alaric actually thrived off of it.  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
This wasn’t the first time that Damon slept over and it surely wouldn’t be the last. Even though he didn’t admit it, he really thought of Alaric as his best friend. He never really had a best friend so this meant a lot to him.

* * *

The next morning Alaric woke first from the sun shining in his face through the windows. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, mumbling something under his breath. “You still alive, Damon?” He didn’t receive an answer but his eyes finally focused on the dark haired creature beside him. His eyes wandered up pale smooth skin of the vampire's back. Drifting up a bit more, he stopped at full rosy lips and stunning cheekbones. It was _hard_ — no, difficult to stay focused sometimes around the Salvatore. He flopped back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling for the longest.

He found himself thinking about what was _really_ going on between himself and Damon. Oddly enough he didn’t question it; he just wanted to know what exactly it was. He was sure he wasn’t gay but…but when it came to Damon he’d drop to his knees in seconds. He knew Damon didn’t compel him because for one, Damon wouldn’t do that to Alaric and two, there was vervain in his ring which he never took off.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts he sat up straight and placed his hand on Damon’s lower back to shake him lightly. “Wake up.”  
  
Damon groaned and shook his head. “Alaric not now, I’m sure it’s really early and I’m sure you’re still tired.” He was comfortable and getting up early wasn’t in his agenda for the day. Whatever it was it could wait.  
  
“Come on, it’s almost noon.”  
  
Damon rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow with a grunt. “You’re worse than Stefan.” He finally gave in and forced himself up. His hair was wild and ruffled on his head; it suited him, it was cute. “What’s so important that you had to wake me up at―“ He grabbed Alaric by his collar and yanked him close so he could look at the time on the man’s watch. “At 10:47am?”  
  
Alaric grinned. “If I’m not sleeping past noon, neither are you~” He placed his hand over Damon’s and removed it from his collar. “Now get up, shower, and let’s get going.”  
  
Damon raised a brow, bright blue eyes scanning over Alaric’s features. “Care to join me in the shower, Ric~?”  
  
“As tempting at that sounds, we don’t have time for your games.” He pulled away from the Salvatore but was violently pulled back. Despite his calm demeanor, he really loved it when Damon got like that.  
  
"But my games are fuuuun." Damon cooed as he used force to get Alaric down on his back. "Once again, you should be used to me _playing_ with you." He laughed at his crude joke and tugged at Alaric's shirt. "Take it off."  
  
"No one likes a person who laughs at their own jokes, Damon." Alaric said with a content sigh. "You really don't like sticking with plans huh?"  
  
"I'm an impulsive prick don't you remember? I don't ever follow plans unless I make them myself of course." Damon smiled and straddled the man's waist with no warning. "I know Elena told you to make sure I stayed out of trouble. So keep me out of trouble, Ricky." He gave a toothy grin and leaned down to the man. Before he could do anything though, Alaric switched their position with skilled ease and pinned the vampire’s shoulders down to the bed.  
  
The temptation was overwhelming and the fact that they really didn't have anything to do today only encouraged his urge to stay in bed all day. "We need to get up." Alaric pleaded.  
  
He brought his hand up to Alaric's shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss just to shut the blond up. "You're far too persistent, just relax." He murmured lowly against the hunter's soft lips. He wanted to stay in bed and he'd give Alaric a damn good reason not to want to get up.  
  
"Damn it." His hands dropped to Damon's hips and a soft moan escaped past his lips. Low blow. Damon knew exactly which buttons to push to get Alaric all riled up.  
  
"Like I said, stay in bed and enjoy the day in." Damon purred while long, pale fingers carded through Alaric's hair. He grinned and tugged at the man's shirt once again. "Less is more."  
  
Alaric pulled away from Damon just for a moment so he could discard his t-shirt. "Shut up." He tossed it to the floor and started nipping at Damon's neck. All bets were off now. He tried to behave and stick to what he and Damon discussed; that being together was a onetime thing.  
  
Damon scraped his nails down Alaric's back as his hips bucked upwards against the hunter's. He could feel Alaric's hand gliding down his side then stopping at his zipper. "Tease~"  
  
"Ric!" A voice shouted from the hall.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon growled. He worked too hard to convince Alaric to play.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Alaric shouted.  
  
"It's Elena." Damon whispered to his friend.  
  
"It's important, Alaric." She replied back.

The blond stayed put for a moment before pushing up off of Damon and the bed. “I’m starting to miss when people didn’t know where I lived.” Alaric stood and headed over to the door and swung it open. “What’s wrong, Elena?”

“Klaus came to the house this morning. Stefan and I have been out looking for Damon and we can’t find him.”

“Damon’s here.”

“What’s up, Sunshine?” Damon teased as he waltzed over to the door. “What does Mr. Original have to say?”

Elena should have figured that Damon was here but she was still under the impression that the two were still upset with each other. Mainly Alaric since Damon killed him last week. “Well, he wants you.”

Damon narrowed his eyes a bit. “Oh come on, don’t tell me he’s still upset about last night. I thought we had a nice understanding after I left.”

“Obviously not, Damon. I’m not sure what he wants but he’s looking for you and you need to keep your distance.”

“I bet my brother disagrees.”

She sighed. Of course Stefan disagreed. He wanted Klaus and Damon to speak so he could continue working on their plan to kill Klaus with Caroline and Tyler.

“Well, I guess I have a date with a murderous pissed off hybrid. Where is he?” He asked as he wandered over to his shirt to get dressed.

“No clue. He just left after we told him you weren’t there.”

Damon grinned.  “I guess Elijah is more loyal than I thought.” He said to himself. Elijah knew exactly where he was but decided not to let his brother know. Slipping on his shoes he turned to the two at the door. “Guess I should go, huh? I don't wanna keep my date waiting.”

"This is serious, Damon. Don't play games." Elena rolled her eyes and headed down the hall. “See you later, Ric.”

Damon went right over to Alaric and gripped the man’s shirt tightly and kissed him on the lips. “I’ll be back.”

"Yeah, don't get yourself killed."

He smirked and winked at him then left. It was time to meet with Klaus.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finally meets with Klaus and information is revealed- not as much as Damon would have liked. Meanwhile, more plans are moving into action and betrayal is making it's way into the light.

Damon stepped outside and groaned. He wouldn't lie; the entire situation with Klaus had him skeptical. He gave his blood to Elijah for him; he didn't kill him the night he attacked, and most of all Elijah was betraying his brother to keep his whereabouts a secret. The entire situation was suspicious. Before Damon could make it to his car someone grab him and forced him down on the ground. He was caught off guard.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you. I should have known you were here with your hunter."  
  
Damon narrowed his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for me?"  
  
Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed up off the ground. "I know about your brother’s plans to kill me." He spat, dusting himself off. “I’m quite impressed actually. He managed to keep this from me this long with no help.”  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as he quickly got to his feet.  
  
"I have my sources, don't play stupid. We both know what's going on here so let's not play that game."  
  
"And I was under the impression that you liked games."  
  
"On any other occasion yes, at the moment my fondness of games has run cold."  
  
"Whatever, what do you need me for? I have nothing to say about this _plan_." He mocked with air quotes.  
  
Klaus grinned. "I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with their plans."  
  
Damon raised a brow. Well he wasn’t expecting that. It obviously showed since he took a step closer to Klaus. What was he up to? "Okay. I didn't see that coming. What interest could you have in seeing my brother successively kill you? You’re such a masochist."  
  
Klaus laughed. "I want them to try. I have my motives and I know how you have a knack for creating your own schemes." He gripped Damon by his collar and grinned. "If you tell them I know, or ruin their plans in any way, I'll make sure you'll regret it."  
  
"I don't like threats."  
  
"Learn to. Remember, I don't need Elena anymore."  
  
"Stefan and I can protect her."  
  
"You can't be two places at once." He grinned and held up a ring. I'm sure Alaric will miss this."  
  
Damon's expression changed. Things had changed since their last real battle. Elena wasn't the only person on his list to protect anymore. Alaric had surpassed her and Klaus somehow figured this out and was shamelessly using the information. Damon wouldn’t let anything happen to Alaric. No one was allowed to touch him. His lips curled into a frown and he swatted Klaus’ hand away from his collar. "I can't wait to kill your hybrid ass."

Klaus had crossed the line.

Damon slightly panicked when his skin started to burn. Klaus was swift. "YOU HYBRID BASTARD!" He fled back into the apartment building as fast as he could to seek shelter from the sun.  
  
Klaus smirked twirling two rings around his finger. "No need for name calling, Damon. You'll get this back once I know you'll behave under my terms."

Damon glared at the hybrid from the door. There was nothing more he could do. The sun was beaming and he was trapped inside for the time being. Once nightfall hit, he would pay Klaus a visit.

“Bon voyage~” Klaus taunted as he fled.

* * *

Damon returned to Alaric's apartment since he couldn’t leave the building and knocked hard on the door. The hallway was bright and it was painful. "Open up. Quickly."  
  
The door opened and he made his way in, wasting no time in closing all of the curtains and blinds until it was dimly lit in the apartment. He started pacing the kitchen floor.  
  
"Damon? What happened? You were only gone a few minutes." He asked as his eyes took in the recent burn marks on Damon's face and arms.  
  
"Klaus, he took my ring."

"What?! How-"  
  
"And yours."  
  
"What…?" He looked down at his hand in shock. When did that happen? He could have sworn that he had it on today.  
  
Damon went to the cabinet and grabbed the stash of liquid vervain. They needed to take precaution. "Here. We need to drink up. I can't have him compelling you...or me." Damon hated lacing his drink with vervain but he didn't want to be under Klaus' control ever again.  
  
Alaric took the bottle and sat it on the counter. I can't drink this."

"Why not?"

"You know why?"  
  
Damon leaned against the counter as his eyes scanned his friend. That's right; he had drunk from Alaric a few times. "That doesn't matter."  
  
"And if he hurts you so badly that you need blood?"  
  
"Then I'll find some. I won't kill anyone if that's what you're concerned about. Just drink it. I want you to ingest wolfsbane too in case his hybrids decide to pay a visit."  
  
Alaric moved over to Damon and stood in front of him, both arms on either side of the vampire. "You sure?" He asked. It was weird for him to admit, but he took great pleasure in being Damon's source of blood. That was the entire reason he had vervain in his ring. He didn't want to have it in his system when Damon bit him.  
  
Damon knew Alaric would fight this so he did the next best thing. He pulled Alaric closer and looked him in the eyes with a soft smile. He hated what he was about to do. "I want you to drink vervain and wolfsbane every day and don't stop until I tell you it is safe. Okay?"  
  
Alaric nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"I'm going to hand you the bottle and you're going to suggest that we drink this for protection against being compelled. Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He promised to never compel Alaric but this was an exception. This was to protect him. "Alright, here.” He handed him the bottle then jumped up onto the counter to take a seat.  
  
"Damon, I um...I think we should start drinking vervain again for protection."  
  
"With the recent turn of events, that's a good idea." He looked down at his ring-less hand and sighed. "I can't believe he took our rings."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get them back." He moved between Damon's legs and tilted the vampire's head back. "Patience." He kissed him lightly on the neck.  
  
He was trying to focus on Alaric but his mind continued to drift back to Klaus' threat. If he informed Elena, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline about Klaus' trap then he'd go after Alaric and Elena. If he said nothing, Klaus might kill them in the trap. He sighed and rested his head against the cabinet door. He didn't know what to do but he planned to figure something out. Until he got their rings back, nothing could be done. Besides, he would feel a hell of a lot better knowing Alaric had his ring.  
  
"Would you relax? You know you own me from earlier."  
  
Damon cracked a smile. "Oh now you're wide awake~" He still wasn't completely focused, but he knew he couldn't cry over spilled milk. He had to wait it out until he came up with an idea- or at least wait until night fall. He was hoping Bonnie could help him out regardless that they still were not on good terms.    
  
"Yeah, I might be."

Damon slipped his hand up under Alaric’s shirt and grinned. “I guess I could sample you one more time before I’m forced to go on this Alaric free diet.” He bit his bottom lip before kissing the blond softly on the lips. His mind was racing. What if Alaric died…and didn’t come back? He wasn’t sure how he’d cope with that. He may have been a cold, sarcastic, bastard but he did care for Alaric. More than he even wanted to.

The blond pulled off Damon’s shirt and kissed his shoulder then made his way up the vampire’s neck. “Good choice, Mr. Impulsive.” He placed his hands on slim hips and tugged him closer until Damon was on the edge of the counter. He parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!?” He growled. Why was everyone so insistent on cock-blocking him today? “WHAT?”

“It’s Elijah.” The original murmured from outside of the door. He had news.

* * *

Klaus returned to his home and pocketed the two rings. He had everything going as planned. Damon was now under control and all he had to do was focus on Caroline and Stefan.

“You’re sneaky, and I hope you slip up.” Rebekah chimed from the shadows.

“You’re starting to play shadows a bit too well, my darling little sister.”

“You’re playing them like a fiddle and for what? You haven’t discussed any of this with me. Why is that?” She asked. She wanted answers. Her brother had too many secrets and it was eating away at her curiosity.

“That’s none of your concern. Don’t you worry your darling head about it; I’m taking care of everything.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. You’ll wish you told me when the Salvatore’s kill you.”

“Don’t be bitter. You’ll thank me soon enough."

* * *

Elena made it back to the Salvatore boarding house and joined Stefan and Tyler for the next phase of their plan. There was a lot of work to be done.


	4. Grave Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finds out what Klaus is up to but is that the entire story? In the meantime he debates on whether or not he should trust Elijah or go off on his own. Later, he checks up on Alaric to make sure he's doing fine.

Damon sat on the counter top with an annoyed look plastered on his face. Was a little alone time too much to ask for? They had been trying to enjoy each other’s company for what seemed like ages. He watched closely as Alaric approached then opened the door for the original. The blond greeted Elijah and like the night before, he stepped aside so he could enter. 

"What do we owe this lovely visit for?" Alaric asked.

"I do apologize in advance." Before anyone could react, Elijah quickly grabbed Alaric and snapped his neck. It was all so fast, but at the same time it was like watching it in slow motion. Damon was frozen and couldn't even speak. That couldn't have really happened could it? No, it couldn't have because Alaric didn't have his ring on and he really would be- no. It had to be a dream, an allusion, something.

"No- no...that-you didn't--" He couldn't get his words straight so he settled for a scowl. Damon glared up at Elijah and charged at him but was countered and slammed into the wall. Impulse attacks were not a good idea.

"Again, my apologies, Damon." He stuck a needle into the vein in Damon's neck and injected him with enough vervain to incapacitate him. He didn't have time to fight with the other vampire. Time was scarce and diminishing quickly. He needed to stay on track.

Damon's body went limp in Elijah's arms and the original fled with him. He knew he had to sedate Damon or it would be hell to get him to listen. He would explain things soon enough. 

It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

"Come on," Elijah said to the poisoned vampire. He took Damon's arm and loosely draped it around his neck. Damon was still disoriented and limp but Elijah managed to get him to the master bedroom.

Damon started to stir back into consciousness but struggled to sit up. He could barely move his fingers let alone his upper body. 

"There's enough vervain in your body to incapacitate you for a little while. I needed to get you here in one piece and that's what I did without the hours of wait involved with snapping your neck."

"...ugh, fuck!" He groaned, irritation clearly in his voice. "Alaric, where's Alaric?" Damon grumbled under his breath incoherently. He was drowsy and not quite in his right mind just yet but he still knew he needed to get to his friend. He had to see him. 

"He's fine. I retrieved the ring from my brother and slipped it back on him before snapping his neck. I know I went about this in a harsh manner but it had to look convincing." He explained. Before speaking again he grabbed a glass of water off the night stand and gave Damon a sip. "We were being watched." He knew it all must have sounded confusing but he was getting closer to the full explanation. "You're probably curious about my intentions, correct?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Elijah rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair near the bed. "My brother has plans for you. Plans that I won't sit back and watch happen."

"Please cut out the prologue and stop beating around the bush. Get straight to the damn point and tell me." Damon huffed. 

"Klaus plans to use your blood to continue making his hybrids."

"Do I look like a fucking doppelgänger to you or are you just trying to fuck with me?" 

"No. You don't understand-"

"Then spit it out already!"

"You have Elena's blood in your system. That last battle you participated in drained you of nearly all of your blood. Elena saved you with hers. The majority of your blood is now doppelgänger blood. Klaus purposely injured you because he was certain that Elena wouldn't let you die. He knew she would offer you blood and that you would take it."

Damon glared at the original. "And snapping Ric's neck was just for kicks and giggles huh?"

"No, it was not my attention to kill him but Klaus planned to use Alaric to get to you so I intercepted his plans."

Damon frowned and recalled the conversation that he had with Klaus earlier that day. "So he has someone watching me. They think Ric is dead now?" This could prove useful to him. He might even be able to get his ring back tonight.

"Yes. I replaced Alaric's ring with a fake in Klaus' room. He'll think I fetched you for him and he'll try to control you. That's why I injected you with vervain. The amount I gave you will last a few hours but when it wears off I’ll retrieve more for you."

"Why are you helping me? You’re up to something, I can tell."

Elijah went quiet at the question; he wasn't sure how to answer that. "I have my reasoning." 

Damon sighed. "Whatever." He was starting to get the mobility back in his hands. "When can I leave?"

"You may leave when my brother compels you-"

"-when he _attempts_ to compel me.” He corrected. “How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that you are even telling me the truth now?" He asked skeptically. "You don't exactly have much of a good track record with keeping your word."

"You're alive aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm still not sure why, how about you try explaining that to me."

Elijah rolled his eyes and stood from the wooden chair. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. As I’ve said before, I have my reasons for keeping you alive and when I feel like disclosing that information I will. For the time being, that’s my business and mine alone. So I advise you to stop pestering me about it.” He stepped closer to the bed and glanced over Damon’s facial features. “Klaus will arrive soon. Stay in bed.”

Damon watched the original’s anger slowly seep to the surface so he just dropped it. He was in no position to piss off Elijah. Not yet. “Oh, of course baby, thank you so much for taking care of me. Don’t forget to tuck me in.” He said sarcastically.

Elijah glared at him. He was not amused with Damon’s sarcasm.

At least not on the surface he wasn’t.

* * *

Damon was growing inpatient; he had been in that room for nearly two hours. On the bright side, he had full control of his body now since the effects of the vervain wore off. “For crying out loud, Klaus, if you’re going to beat the shit out of me to make me comply, then get your original ass in here and do it!”

The door opened and as Damon requested, was Klaus standing there with a cocky smirk painted over his features. “I see some things never change. Shall we begin, Damon?”

“Begin what?”

“I’m sure my dear brother explained all of that to you so let’s not play that game. How about you do as you’re told and we all have a great night? Sound good? Not like you have much of choice either way.”

Damon made a face. “Uh-huh, sure, sounds like a wonderful plan.” He walked over to Klaus and tilted his head. “Get on with it, granny.”

Klaus looked Damon in the eyes and smiled. “ _You’re going to do my bidding. You’re going to lock your brother and Elena up then you’ll give me your blood when I call for it. You’ll watch that disrespectful mouth as well._ Oh, you’ll need this.” He shoved the ring against Damon’s chest. “I expect to hear you succeeded by tomorrow night. Or you’ll find more fallen friends.” He still had plans up his sleeves. “ _Go_.”

Damon nodded and quickly fled the room because he didn’t want to take any chances of Klaus finding out he was faking compulsion. He was caught off guard because Elijah didn’t mention anything about locking Stefan and Elena up. He was hoping that Elijah was being serious about helping because he was starting to believe that he was going to need it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Alaric jolted up in a sitting position from the cold wooden floor. “Fuck!” He shouted, grabbing at his neck. “What the- what the hell happened?” He turned to look at the counter to see Damon not there. He felt slightly sick because right before he died he really thought he was going to die for good. It was painful. “DAMON!”

Damon was approaching the apartment and heard his name being called. Alaric was okay. That’s all that mattered. Rushing through the door he locked eyes on the blond who was still on the floor. “You are so lucky you didn’t die because I would have brought you back and killed your ass.”

Alaric laughed. “Sadly I think that’s your way of saying you’re happy I’m alive.”

Damon extended his hand to Alaric and helped him up. “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

Damon nodded. “I am now.” He sighed and pulled Alaric into a tight hug. It was unconventional of him to do something like that but the night itself was unconventional. He was really relieved that Alaric was alive.

Alaric, definitely surprised, hugged back and smiled. Damon was obviously worried so he didn’t even tease him about it. He just quietly relaxed into the unusual affection.


	5. Hello, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus' plan is set into motion but Elijah has intercepted. Damon plays along but he has a little something up his sleeve as a backup plan.

Damon was sure that he could wait until the next morning to fulfill Klaus' demands so in the meantime he explained to Alaric what was happening. Before any of that though, he checked out the hunter _again_ because he was more concerned about Ric than the hybrid original's plans.

After a few drinks- or fourteen and constant mumbling about how he loved Alaric because he was awesome and sexy, he finally passed out in Alaric's bed. Alcohol usually didn't get to him but he was stressed and drank a lot. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

The next morning he woke to a soft voice chanting, _wake up Damon_ and warm hands gripping his hips while something warm was pressed against his neck. "I really hope you aren't trying to get me all worked up just to leave me high and dry again." He murmured as he opened his eyes.

Alaric kissed down the vampire's neck and traced his fingers over a sharp hipbone. "That depends on if you tell me everything that happened last night." They discussed it but Damon was vague about it all. And drunk.

Damon rolled his eyes, staring up at the man who was straddling his waist. He knew he didn't have a choice. "Fine I'll tell you, princess. Fucking Elijah vervained me, then practically handed me over to Klaus who wants to jack me for my blood. Only thing missing was a big red bow for presentation."

"Did he hurt you, Damon?"

"Yeah, he hurt me bad, Ric. I feel so weak and vulnerable now." He threw his head back with a throaty moan and rolled his hips up against the hunter. "Oh Alaric, what am I going to do? I don't want the big bad hybrid to get me." He joked.

Alaric's breath hitched in his throat and his body reacted more to that joking moan than it should have. "Don't do that." It affected him _too_ much.

Damon moaned again and reached up to roughly thread his fingers through blond hair. "And if I don't, what will you do?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Damon didn't answer, only closed the remaining space and kissed his hunter. It was definitely a challenge.

Alaric grabbed one of Damon's wrists and pinned it above his head while his other hand threaded fingers with Damon's. His lips, not even once, separated from the vampire's.

Damon moaned for real this time, hips bucking at the knee that was now between his legs. He was just expecting for someone to interrupt like always.

Alaric pulled away and tapped Damon's lips. "You compelled me."

Damon stared up at him. "What?"

"You confessed last night about the whole compelling me to take vervain." He leaned down and nipped at pale flesh. "You promised me you wouldn't compel me."

"I know but special circumstances call for special exceptions."

Alaric slipped his hands down between Damon's legs and with ease elicited a muffled moan from him. "Still."

Damon bit his lip and brought his hand up to the side of Alaric's face. "Upset?"

"No, I'm not about that at least."

"What then?"

"Elijah creeping on you."

"What?"

Alaric wasn't blind. Elijah had been around far too much for it to be just coincidence. Plus, he interrupted sex one too many times. He noticed that the original was looking out for Damon even if he tried to hide it. Alaric only noticed because he himself did the same thing after he met Damon. He tried hiding that he was watching over Damon and did well with it until Stefan noticed.

Either way, there were only a few reasons to go through that much trouble to watch over someone who was classified as your enemy. And those reasons narrowed down even further when you factored in the little fact of Elijah betraying his brother.

"For such a devious and conniving vampire you don't pay much attention do you?"

Damon raised a brow.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not upset with you so shut up." He leaned back down and kissed Damon again before rolling off of him.

Damon made a noise that clearly was disapproving of the loss of skin contact. "Shit, man." He sat up and glanced at the blond before rubbing his head. "So, did I drunkenly tell you the demands?"

"About locking Elena and Stefan up?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

They slipped into silence and Damon groaned. "Not like I have a choice but I'm going to do it." He felt a hand on his lower back so he relaxed into the touch. "I know, Ric."

He didn't even have to speak to get his message across.

"I can't just ignore Klaus. He thinks I'm compelled and if I don't do it he'll most likely..." He paused.

"Most likely what?"

"Kill you." He stood from the bed and slid on his jeans. "Looks like they're going into lock up." He was sure Klaus wouldn't kill Stefan and Elena since Elijah assured him but he was still on the fence about Elijah. There was too much going on.

"Damon," he started. "You don't have to worry about me." He reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"The hell I do. Klaus took our rings and we didn't even know. If he can do that, then he can kill you." Damon pulled his wrist away. "And I'm not letting that happen."

"Damon."

"I'm serious Alaric."

Alaric stood and placed his hands on Damon's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You're such an idiot. You can't lock them up."

"If you're worried about Elena, she'll be fine. I have a plan to make sure no one will go near them while locked away."

Alaric sighed. He couldn't believe that he was going to let Damon do this. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Don't worry. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Damon figured out how he would accomplish this. Stefan would be easy; he could just snap his neck and be done with it. Elena though, he didn't want to hurt her and he knew she would be on vervain still so he couldn't compel her to go into lock up. He needed a little extra help.

"You want me to what?" Bonnie questioned.

"I want you to do your witchy thing and put Elena to sleep for a few hours."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to put Elena, my best friend to sleep with magic for you because Klaus wants you to lock them up?"

Damon nodded. "It sounded more logical in my head."

"You've lost your mind. I'm not helping Klaus."

"You're not helping him, you're-"

"I'm not helping you either."

"Not me. Alaric and Elena, you're helping them. He'll kill them if I decide to ignore his demands, Bonnie." He really thought he lost Alaric last night and that scared the hell out him. He couldn't handle that again. He signed heavily and looked at her. "Please."

Bonnie saw the fear in Damon's eyes and she knew he was truly terrified. She never saw it before but there was a first time for everything. "If anything happens to them I will kill you."

"I know."

She narrowed her eyes and Damon fell to his knees.

"Ah, shit, I said I know. Stop it!" He groaned, grabbing at his head.

She stopped and nodded. "Okay, I'll help you but there are rules."

"Whatever you say your highness."

As Bonnie promised, she cooked up a spell to force Elena into a deep sleep. All he had to do was lock them up once she added the finishing touches. "Go now. Get Stefan and let me know when you're ready."

* * *

Damon groaned as he walked through the front door of his home and he was instantly greeted by his brother. "Shouldn't you be in school, young man?"

Stefan laughed and tossed Damon a grin. "You do realize that it's summer vacation, right?"

"Right. So where is Elena?"

"Upstairs."

He looked down at his phone then back up at Stefan. "Sorry about this, brother." He swiftly made his way over to his brother and snapped his neck. He always found some type of enjoyment when he did that.

Damon quickly texted Bonnie. ' _Alright it's done, do your witchy thing.'_

He pocketed his phone then carried Stefan down to the basement and locked him up. Heading back upstairs and called out to the girl. "Elena?"

"I'm upstairs." She replied.

He came around the corner and stood in the doorway. When he locked eyes on Elena she was already on the floor. "Thank you, Bonnie. You work fast." He sang as he took her to the basement as well and locked the door on his way out.

He called Bonnie and paced the hallway. "So, you think you can keep Klaus and pretty much all of those hybrid bitches out of the house?"

"For how long exactly?"

"As long as possible."

"I'll try but I might not be able to keep the house protected for more than a week."

"I'm sure they won't be in there that long." He hung up and stepped outside.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be able to follow through with my commands. I was afraid you weren't under my control. Actually, I'm still unsure about that so I have a little request, Damon."

Damon mentally groaned and stepped closer to the hybrid. "What do you want?"

"Take your ring off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Take your ring off and burn."

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hand. All he could think was that Klaus was on to him, but he knew he wouldn't die because Klaus still needed him.

"Now!"

Damon cursed under his breath and took a chance by pulling the ring off. He bit his lip hard as the sunlight pierced his skin.

Klaus smiled. "Alright, I've satisfied my suspicion, put the ring back on." He was skeptical since Damon didn't do as he was told last night immediately but this reassured him that he had control.

Damon grunted as he forced the ring back on his finger and hurried to the shade. "You fucking bastard." He grumbled. He wasn't sure which was harder; having to obey Klaus willingly or unwillingly. Once he healed up he stood and leaned against the door. "You know, you kind of need me so I think I should at least get some better treatment in this arrangement."

Klaus smirked. "You haven't earned that treatment just yet." He tossed something to Damon and tilted his head.

Damon looked down at the item. It was a ring, a ring that looked like Alaric's. He felt a pain go through his chest.

"I don't know who's helping you but you aren't too bright if you thought I wouldn't know Alaric is still alive. Don't worry, that's not his ring. It's the fake someone planted in my room. This is just a warning, Damon. Whatever you're planning, stop it. You can release your brother and the Elena now. That was just a test. I still need them to continue with their plan of course." He grinned and turned his back to Damon. "Oh, watch your steps because there will always be someone watching Alaric and you." And then he was gone. That was his leverage. He did in fact need Damon so he couldn't do too much to him, but he could still control him.

Damon stood there in shock. He wondered what went wrong. He didn't suspect Elijah since Klaus didn't mention his brother but he worried someone else was revealing things to Klaus. "Shit."

He released Stefan and Elena and called off Bonnie. Something wasn't right. He slid into the driver's seat of his car and phoned Alaric.

"We have a big problem, Damon." Alaric murmured as soon as he answered.


	6. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon still is blind to what Alaric sees, Klaus is expertly keeping his motives secret, and Elijah is in turmoil on both sides of the battle field.

Damon made it to Alaric's place immediately after their phone call and was surprised to find a considerably large amount of blood on the floor along with two dead bodies and two hearts next to them. His eyes glanced up to meet with Alaric's and a silent question was asked.

"Wasn't me." Alaric answered.

"What the hell happened?"

"Elijah and these hybrids happened."

"What? Where is Elijah?"

"I don't know but-"

"Was he hurt?"

Alaric couldn't help but feel jealous, it was as if Damon ripped his heart out of chest and suddenly his lungs forgot how to accept air. "No."

Damon's expression seemed relieved but then shifted to concern. "Why are there dead hybrids on your floor and who do I have to kill for them coming after you?" He assumed that's the only reason hybrids would enter Alaric's place.

"Surprisingly, Klaus didn't send them. They were pissed about the ones you killed the other night."

Damon cursed to himself. "Shit." _He_ once again put Alaric in danger.

He moved over to Alaric and just kissed him on the forehead then on the lips. Too much was happening. Klaus was using Alaric as his kryptonite and Elijah was growing on him and shit, how in the hell did he get this far tangled into the drama?

Alaric made no move to stop him but he wrapped an arm around Damon's waist and spoke softly. "We have to um," he gestured to carnage. "Dead supernatural bodies are not good for decoration."

* * *

They burned the bodies and Damon, as usual, check over Alaric to make sure he wasn't hurt. That was starting to become a regular routine for them.

"Damon," Alaric started with half-lidded eyes. "Elijah can handle himself, you know." He wondered why he was saying this to him. It had crossed his mind a few times actually because there were times when he hinted at Elijah's interest in Damon but Damon didn't quite get what he was hinting at.

Damon glanced up at him as they made their way to the car. "Yeah, your point?"

"I'm saying- I don't know what I'm saying, Damon."

The vampire raised a brow and stopped when they were on the passenger's side of the car. Alaric had been more weird than usual and he obviously noticed that but chose not to comment on it. Not yet at least. "Spit it out, blondie."

Alaric rolled his eyes and shoved Damon hard against the car door. His eyes scanned over Damon's expression and he seemed lost in translation. After what seemed like hours, Alaric finally spoke again. "Be careful."

That's not what he wanted to say.

_Damon, stay far away from Elijah as possible, don't get close to him, don't befriend him, don't like him, don't touch him, don't fall for him, don't worry about him, don't care about him._

_Don't drift away from me._

Damon just smiled and nodded. "Now when am I ever careful, Ricky?"

Alaric felt his heart drop because something deep down inside of him wanted Damon to hear those thoughts that he tried so desperately to voice.

What was he doing?

* * *

After a long and heated kiss and subtle gropes in the middle of Alaric's doorway, they reluctantly departed. Alaric was on board for Damon staying but the vampire insisted that he had to _handle loose ends._ Alaric didn't protest verbally but his grip on Damon's hips said something that measured to shouting. He wanted Damon to notice him, to really notice him. He needed Damon to see that he needed him there for the night so they could forget about everything else but all he could do was plant one more kiss to Damon's lips then release him.

Alaric pondered what it was that he had with Damon. They never discussed it but somehow silently agreed on ' _it's complicated'_. He regretted not cornering Damon and forcing him to define it because he wouldn't be in the situation that he was in now if he had of. He paced for a while and debated on calling Damon and telling him to come quick.

It was wrong, this was wrong, a vampire and a hunter were wrong. They shouldn't have coexisted in such a way. He groaned and palmed his forehead as he stopped his pacing in front of the counter, in front of a very tall bottle of Scotch. "Great, now I'm questioning the balance of life."

Instead of wallowing in his jealously and confusion he went straight to bed. He turned down the inviting idea of drowning in alcohol to ease the newly found pain in his chest. Damon wouldn't want him to do that. So he wouldn't.

Sleep was sufficient.

* * *

Damon on the other hand had business with a certain original- or two. He was greeted at the door by two hybrids and he didn't wait for an invitation. "Where's Klaus?" He asked as he walked right in.

"Obviously not here. What do you want?"

Damon smirked. "Road kill." He moved swiftly and ripped out both of the hybrid's hearts, compliments to the man he learned that from. He didn't sense Klaus around so he searched around for Elijah, he could still faintly sense his presence.

He scanned the entire place until he stumbled upon the coffin in the master bedroom that he was kept in only a day ago. "I should have known." He placed his fingertips over the cold waxy wood with a tiny shred of hope that it was Klaus daggered inside. He drifted his fingers down to the metal handle and lifted the top half up and was met with Elijah's drained body. "Damn it."

He didn't hesitate to pull the dagger from Elijah's chest. He of course pocketed the dagger in his jacket in hopes of keeping it for good measure. It would come in handy down the road. He watched as the color slowly began to restore in Elijah's face and smiled when the original's eyes fluttered open.

"What's up, sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Before Damon had the chance to laugh he was pinned against the wall.

"What did you do?" Elijah growled.

"Aside from save your ass, I didn't do anything."

"You should not have undaggered me!" His expression hardened. "You could have been- you could have jeopardized the entire plan!" No, that's not what he was worried about. Screw the plans; he couldn't care less about that. _Damon_ could have been bitten, killed, or injured, that's what fueled his anger.

"Fuck you. I could have left your ass in the box!" He placed his hand over the cold one that was tightly gripping his T-shirt then tugged. "Let go of me." There was no point in trying to pull his way free. Elijah was stronger than him and he had a better chance with his halfhearted demand than trying to use force against the original. "The plan isn't worth anything if you're incapacitated in a fucking coffin." Damon rolled his eyes and ranted on about how he should be grateful that he even thought to look for him and not a lot of people received that much attention from him.

Then it happened.

Shockingly soft lips were pressed to his own.

Damon's arms dropped to his sides and he began to feel weak in the knees but somehow Elijah's hands were now on his waist holding him up. He let his eyes slip closed and his stomach was turning. Did that really just happen?

Elijah dropped a hand to Damon's hip and pressed his lips to Damon's once more, this time deeper, more calculated and emotionally driven. He waited far too long for that and to stop was a _hard_ thing to do. He broke the kiss in favor of dipping down to a pale neck then back up to his jaw.

Damon still had no control over his limbs but he parted his lips to speak but a moan escaped. "D-damn." He took a deep breath and found the energy to grip Elijah's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He finally managed to say.

Elijah laughed and lifted up some and released his grip on the young vampire. "You young vampires these days, you are all so naïve and have no direction."

Damon rolled his eyes at the insult and gained the mobility back in his legs. He pushed Elijah away but the original pulled Damon close at the same time and their lips locked again.

This time, Damon kissed back.


	7. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon does what he does best, he focuses on what he wants to focus on which doesn't include the ultimatum from Klaus. That leads him to ignore the situation between himself and Elijah and drown himself in the comforts of Alaric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I finally got around to giving you a little Dalaric loving! Chapter eight will be more action packed!

Elijah kissed him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it so he fled. He didn't even go back to Alaric's, he went straight home and straight to bed. He had no effort to explain to _himself_ what happened let along to anyone else— especially Alaric. He just needed time to think.

* * *

The next morning Damon woke up to fingers lightly ghosting over his cheek. He had to rerun his actions from the previous night because he didn't recall bringing someone home with him. With that sudden realization, he jolted up and grabbed the wrist of— "Alaric? What are you doing here?"

The blond laughed and ran his fingers through Damon's unruly bed head. "Relax; I just came to check up on you."

Damon grumbled something under his breath and flopped back down on the bed. "Don't trust me?" He teased.

Alaric shook his head. "I was only worried."

"I guess I'll give you something to worry about then."

"And what's that?"

"You were right." He admitted tiredly. It was too early to debate on if he wanted to keep a secret or not so he decided to tell him.

Alaric raised a brow. "Okay, I was right about what, Damon? You need to be more specific."

"You were right about being careful around Elijah."

"Did he- did he hurt you?"

"No he um, he kissed me last night."

There was a hint of satisfaction that overcame Alaric because he knew that Elijah wanted Damon but at the same time, he was livid. He didn't do the sharing thing very well and he damn sure didn't want Damon near the Original with great hair.

Damon closed his eyes as Alaric's fingers trailed along his abdomen then down to his hip. He knew what Alaric was doing. He knew just the buttons to push when he wanted information from Damon.

"You liked it?" Alaric asked. He was honestly curious.

Almost incoherently Damon shrugged and shifted some on the bed. "I suppose I did since I kissed him back."

Alaric felt like he had been punched in the stomach and that his heart had been ripped out. He tried to keep his questions to a minimum but his mind was racing with scenarios and none of them ended with Damon picking Alaric.

"Heat of the moment."

Alaric's finger flickered over smooth skin on Damon's hip until he replaced them with his mouth.

Damon moaned and brought his hand up to Alaric's shoulder. "You are..." He whispered as he bit at his lip and groaned. "You are making it very _hard_ for me to focus."

"How so?" Alaric asked facetiously.

"You're such a dick." He spat as Alaric straddled his waist.

"You like it."

Damon ran his fingers over Alaric's arm and smirked. "True statement, I do have a weak spot for your dickishness."

Suddenly Alaric had Damon's arms pinned above his head and his mouth was latched onto the vampire's neck.

Damon could hear Alaric's heart hammering away in his chest and that excited him more than he cared to admit.

Alaric drew away for a moment and grinned. He suddenly felt jealousy wash over him again because fuck, Elijah had kissed Damon. He felt like something was stolen from him.

"Ric." Damon murmured, feeling oddly out of place.

Alaric's eyes went wide when he found himself up against the wall with Damon's lips attached to his own. It happened so fast that the blanket that covered Damon only moments ago had been blown to the floor.

The kiss was perfect; it was soft, sweet and sensual. Their lips were parted and swollen and Alaric tasted blood. Damon had bit him at some point but Alaric hadn't even noticed.

Damon smirked against the blond's lips and grunted when their positions were switched. "Oooh, touchy."

Alaric dropped his hand to Damon's hip and tugged at the tight fitting boxers. "Very." He pushed the fabric down and flipped Damon around so his back was flush against Alaric's chest. His hand ghosted around Damon's front and wasted no time in grabbing his cock.

Damon was already desperately yearning for friction so his hips began to buck and thrust into Alaric's hand. He tried to keep his composure but most of his energy went to trying to keep his legs from giving out. His lips were parted, he was shaking and his eyes were wide with excitement and want. Obviously he was harboring pent up sexual frustration.

Alaric watched in amusement as he stroked him because it was rare that he was able to see Damon so unraveled and vulnerable. With a kiss to his neck he tightened his grip and lightly traced his thumb across the head of Damon's cock. It was slick with pre-cum and all he wanted was Damon gasping and begging for more.

Absentmindedly Alaric rocked his own hips forward, he was just as hard but constrained within his jeans. "Fuck, Damon," he groaned against the vampire's neck as he picked up speed. His hand drifted slowly along his shaft and each time he reached the base he felt Damon's body shudder against him.

Damon's eyes finally slipped shut once his mind caught up to his body. His pants grew louder and his moan sent chills straight to Alaric's cock.

The hunter placed his free hand on the wall while the other continued to make long, languid strokes that had Damon's hips rocking at a constant rhythm with Alaric's hand. "Damon, you're perfect." He whispered into his ear. He parted his lips and nipped lightly at the vampire's ear.

He was counting his stars that no one had interrupted them because he wasn't willingly to stop just yet.

"Alaric," he grated his tone low and inviting. He was so close.

Damon's fist clenched against the wall and he gasped. When he came, Alaric felt somewhat accomplished and wanted nothing more than to freeze frame that exact moment. Damon's eyes had fluttered closed and his teeth sank into his bottom lip. The way he released that gasping moan sent the hunter over the edge.

The aftershock was intense and had taken over Damon's body. As Alaric slowed down his strokes on Damon's softening and spent cock he peppered his neck with nips and kisses. Alaric enjoyed seeing him like that— he enjoyed seeing him completely undone and satisfied.

* * *

Hours later Damon woke again to an empty room. He groaned to himself and rolled over onto his stomach. "Shit." His mind was foggy, his body felt heavy and he was getting really tired of trying to recall his recent actions. Pressing his face against his pillow he let his eyes scan the room. He didn't see Alaric's clothes tossed around the room like they had been earlier so he figured the blond left. He wasn't surprised because he knew Alaric didn't like explaining to Stefan and Elena what he had been doing there. So avoiding the pressure to lie about it he would just leave before anyone saw him.

Once he got himself up and moving he decided to call Alaric. They still needed to discuss the Elijah situation. "Fuck, Ric. You have got to stop leaving like that." He grumbled.

"Next time I won't."

The line went quiet as Damon stumbled towards the bathroom. "Please tell me that you're naked."

He laughed into the phone. "No, I'm not naked, Damon. That would be hard to explain since I'm in a grocery store."

"I don't know," he commented as he turned on the shower. "You might get free groceries."

"Perv."

"A perv with an unfortunate mission today."

"Which original are you dealing with today, the psychopathic douchebag or the polite sociopath who has it bad for you?"

Damon groaned. "When you put it that way you make them both sound so appealing. I'm meeting with Klaus later because I know he's going to ask me to find out who undaggered Elijah."

"Wait, he was daggered? I thought he just-"

"I undaggered him and Elijah was pissed and I don't know if he told Klaus so this could go in any direction."

"Damon…"

"Oh relax, I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Drop by when you're done with them, okay?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later, Blondie."


	8. I'd Say 'I Told You So' But You Just Gonna Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old faces and new, but still the same game. Damon is in the middle of two very bad situations and to make matters worse, he has to deal with a new issue presented by Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I added a new character because I have “plans”. c: Any who, his name is pronounced HA-VEE-AIR and if you’re wondering what he looks like, look up Oscar Jaenada.

To say the least, Damon felt a little weirded out because considering all of the events that had taken place in the last few days, he was stuck in a room with a guy he was supposed to be compelled to and a guy who had impulsively kissed him. How was one to strike up conversation from that?

"So, the next order of business is?"

"Is none of your concern." Klaus replied. "All you need to do is wait until I have instructions for you." He sighed and looked back at his brother. Someone undaggered Elijah and still had the blade. That was leverage that he didn't like someone else having over him. "They won't get away with this."

Elijah glanced over at Damon. He had warned him about this.

Damon rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He knew exactly what that look meant and he really couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't going to just leave Elijah daggered in that box. "So, you daggered your bro again? Nice. What a great way to resolve issues."

"—and someone undid my work and killed two of my hybrids in the process..."

Damon went quiet for a moment. "Why though? Who would even know that he was daggered?" He figured he might as well play coy because he didn't need to tip Klaus off about his recent activity. "Does this have anything to do with the bitches you had roaming around."

"Excuse me?" Klaus glared at Damon now.

"Judging by your tone, I guess that means it wasn't you that sent those hybrids after Alaric last night?"

That was a great out for himself and Elijah. Why not place the blame on the dead rogue hybrids that had a vendetta against Damon?

Klaus' frown deepened and that was enough indication that he hadn't known about any of it. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry to break this tragic news to you but they're also dead. I killed—" he grunted when he was violently slammed against the wall with Klaus' fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. Damon couldn't help it but his first instinct was to glance over to Elijah who had inched closer out of habit.

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Damon, tell me exactly what happened last night." He compelled.

Damon slightly tilted his head. He was getting really tired with pretending to be compelled but on the bright side, he could tell the story exactly how he wanted to. "A few of your hybrids showed up to Alaric's and tried to kill him so I killed them first. I'm assuming there's a little anarchy going on and to spite you, they undaggered Suits over there." He added on.

Elijah rolled his eyes at the nickname but he could tell that Klaus wasn't doubting the information that Damon had just relayed to him. Even if it was all a lie.

"It's so hard to find good help around here. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Klaus sighed as he released Damon. "Those idiots who wanted me to kill you a few nights ago. I'm sure it was them." He looked agitated but unphased by the death of his hybrids. In his mind, anyone to defy his orders did not deserve his sympathy. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Damon questioned.

"To collect your blood for today." He said with a grin. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our little arrangement?"

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind. How foolish of me. That _'mutual'_ arrangement. Yeah, I definitely remember that." How could he forget.

* * *

Damon was plotting world domination and a massive level of revenge as he felt his blood seep from his body and into the containers that it was being stored in. Yeah he _had_ agreed to this because technically Damon didn't have much choice but he was also trying to protect Elena. He'd rather it be him sitting here than her. Still, that didn't mean he had to like it— any of it.

Being practically desiccated did have its positives though. You know, those perks of gathering intel because everyone assumed he wasn't a threat while under Klaus' control. They were all assuming that he wasn't listening.

Oh but he was.

Then there was the fact that Elijah was hovering. Not his normal, ' _I'm overseeing this operation_ ' normal but his, ' _I'm not going to leave until you leave_ ' hover. It should have been a red flag but no one noticed except Damon.

"Give us the room." Elijah said to the two hybrids who were assigned to babysit Damon.

"Yes, sir."

When the room cleared, Elijah approached Damon and stared at him for a moment before reaching out and tilting Damon's head back with his index finger. "How much have you lost?"

"More than I should have, but don't worry, mom, I can still make it to school in the morning." He joked.

Elijah rolled his eyes, who made jokes at a time like this? "Your humor is ill placed."

"My humor is right where it needs to be." He turned his head away from the touch and shifted slightly in his seat. He was so over this. "How about you go tell blondie that these containers are full so I can go die somewhere in peace."

"Dying is not an option."

"Who died and made you the boss of me?"

Elijah sighed and stepped away from Damon. "I'll inform my brother that his containers are to full capacity." He turned and made his way to the door. "Don't do anything stupid, Damon." He murmured as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

He had to make a phone call.

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Damon had given his blood to Klaus and that entire ordeal went smoother than he had expected it to. When he finished, Klaus just let him leave. Just like that— with no extra tasks or anything. That should have been another red flag but at that moment, Damon was more concerned with fleeing than trying to see what the blonde was really up to.

As much as he would hate to admit it, he had to give Elijah credit. He was more of an ally than he initially thought him to be. Still, considering there were ulterior motives like let's say…being a little sprung, it was worrisome. It could backfire at any moment.

It could backfire when you suddenly had this shady character following you everywhere that you went.

Yeah, he didn't sign up for that. He didn't sign up for any of this.

It had started the day after he had given Klaus the blood. At first it was just that lingering feeling of someone watching you. When you thought about the current situation, that wasn't uncommon. For all he knew, Klaus could have had someone following him to keep tabs. He could have figured out that he was lying about being compelled, he could have found out that he undaggered Elijah. There could have been multiple reasons as to why he would have some tail him.

It turned out to be something completely different. There was the _'someone's watching me'_ feeling, but that escalated into a physical presences that wasn't even trying to hide. Bold. Very bold.

In the end, it wasn't even Klaus who had done it.

"And so you're my new babysitter? Is that it? Really?" Damon drawled before bursting out into laughter and looking over the stranger. "Let me guess, it's for my ' _best interest_ ' huh? Making sure I don't get into any more trouble? Am I right?"

"This is Javier Sota." Elijah said, motioning towards the shady character who'd been following Damon.

"Okay and I'm just supposed to be okay with some guy that I don't even know following me around watching my every move? I don't think so. Plus, I don't need a fuckin' babysitter. I can take care of myself."

"Yes because you've been doing such a great job of that so far?" Javier threw in. He had plenty information about this impulsive Damon Salvatore. He had heard more than enough. Quite frankly, he didn't like Damon at all. From what he heard, the rude vampire was more of a nuisance and he wasn't too fond to be helping him.

But it was a favor to Elijah so he would put up with it.

"Okay, who even asked you? This has nothing to do with you." Damon rolled his eyes and stepped into Elijah's space. "Seriously? Do you really think this is a good idea? Your brother may not have caught on to what we're doing but it's only a matter of time. So having Curls over here tailing me isn't a great move."

"Javier is more than skilled in being unseen. If he's seen, it's because he wants to be. There is no need to worry, consider this just an extra pair of hands to assist you in staying alive, Damon. Alive and out of trouble."

"Seriously…" he sighed and ran his hand down his face in frustration. Was anyone even listening to him? Did he even have a choice? "God, I swear." He threw his hands in the air and headed towards his car. "Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

Javier glanced at Elijah and raised a brow. " _This_ one has your affections?"

Elijah watched as Damon drove off. "Thank you for your help, Javi."

* * *

"And so he's just going to— mmnf— to follow you around?" Alaric muffled out as Damon pressed his lips against his own. "I mean, at least it's just following... it could be— wait."

Damon shook his head and dragged his lips down Alaric's jaw, stopping at his neck. "Wait what?"

"Who is he?"

"Not sure. Javier something. I forgot what Elijah said his last name was but I'm pretty sure they're old friends." He pushed his hands up under Alaric's shirt and grinned. "He looks like an asshole."

"You're an asshole." Alaric said, letting himself be pushed against the wall. They hadn't even made it out of the living room yet. "You two should get along great." He teased, breath slightly hitched.

Damon dropped to his knees in front of the blonde and smiled up at him. "I am an asshole, I don't deny that, Ric." He started undoing Alaric's pants and tilted his head some. "I'm just saying that he _literally_ looks like an asshole. The smug _'know it all'._ You know, the typical one who actually does know it all and likes to ruin your day with unfortunate facts? That kind of asshole."

Alaric stared down at Damon and frowned. "So uh, I'm going to need you to pick."

Damon raised a brow in confusion. "Pick what?"

"Are we going to talk about this guy and Elijah or are we going to have sex? Because both doesn't really seem like a great idea." The last thing he wanted was to have his dick in Damon's mouth while they were talking about Elijah.

Yeah, he wanted no part in that.

Damon smirked and squeezed at Alaric's hips before biting at his lower abdomen. "I mean, I'm good at multitasking." He teased, yanking down the man's bottoms. "But of course I chose you. It's always going to be you." He winked at him before taking the man into his mouth with no warning.

"Fuck."

Only Damon.

Only Damon. Fucking. Salvatore.


End file.
